Las guerras postVoldemort
by hunter of assasins
Summary: Tras las derrota de Voldemort y unos años de paz, las guerras VOLVERAN. Podrán Harry Potter, auror al servicio de Inglaterra, y Ginny Weasley, periodista de El Profeta, detenerlas.
1. Introducción Isla de Corcira

Corcira, islas griegas

El mar estaba en calma, pero pronto iba a llegar la tormenta. Eso se dijo una pelirroja con una cámara lista a ejercer ese trabajo que odiaba y le apasionaba a partes iguales. El periodismo de guerra.

Desde las luchas entre Atenas y Esparta, siempre los griegos pertenecientes a la comunidad mágica han estado enfrentándose entre sí. Ahora están en paz tras unirse contra Voldemort, pero esa paz tan frágil se estaba resquebrajando. Aquí estaba a punto de llegar un ejército montado de Corinto, aliado de Esparta, contra el nuevo aliado de Atenas, Corcira.

Varias naciones del mundo habían enviado a mediadores para impedir el enfrentamiento. Al recordarlo, la pelirroja sonrió al recordar a su novio, que era el enviado por Inglaterra. Su novio era Harry Potter, el vencedor de Voldemort, uno de los magos más famosos y admirados del mundo. Si alguien podía parar el derramamiento de sangre era él.

Ella, Ginny Weasley, su novio desde ya hace algunos años, miraba al cielo y vio una nube negra acercándose con rapidez. Sun sonrisa desapareció, cogió su cámara y espero. Pronto ambos bandos surcaron el aire, dispuesto a matarse entre ellos. Ginny había participado en la batalla de Hogwarts y había perdido a un hermano. Le dolía pensar en las familias que iban a quedar destrozadas, y si Harry no podía pararlo, el número sería mucho mayor.

Las escobas volaban muy bajo, casi a nivel del mar. Los movimienots eran rápidos y los hechizos volaban. Los cuerpos caían al mar, donde los heridos se ahogaban. No era el lugar para la misericordia ni la piedad.

Afortunadamente la batalla tuvo poca duración. Otra unidad de escoba, surcó el aire. Era ateniense y apoyaron a los defensores. Los corintios, no sabiendo cuantos podían ser los atenienses, se retiraron.

Ginny, desde una distancia prudencial había fotografiado algunas escenas. Después se retiró con el alma ennegrecida de tanta muerte. A través de patronum, se comunicó con sus jefes, que le ordenaron ir a Atenas para averiguar si finalmente habría guerra. Ginny suspiró, bueno, por lo menos estaría con Harry.


	2. La asamblea

Atenas.

Un hombre de pelo azabache leía con ansiedad los informes de la batalla. Quería informarse antes de la reunión con la facción ateniense del desarrollo de la batalla. Una sonrisa apareció cuando leyó la crónica de su joven novia. Dentro de poco vendría, quizá le podría servir de ayuda.

Veinte minutos después, la puerta se abrió y una pelirroja con una sonrisa blanca entró en la habitación. Harry olvidó por un momento sus preocupaciones, se levantó y la beso. Llevaban casi una semana sin verse, y necesitaba apoyarse en ella, vista la dificultad de su tarea, evitar una guerra.

Harry le puso al corriente de la situación. Las dos facciones enfrentadas, la ateniense y la espartana, siempre habían estado en guerra. Tras años de paz provocados por la guerra contra Voldemort, la tensión había aumentado. Se sospechaba que los mortífagos estaban influyendo en las relaciones, al haberse infiltrado en los gobiernos.

La batalla de Corcira había sido entre Corinto, ciudad aliada de Esparta, y Corcira, que se alió con Atenas al advertir el peligro. Esto había deteriorado casi definitivamente las relaciones entre ambas facciones.

Harry iba a intervenir como mediador en la asamblea ateniense, que iba a ser esta tarde.

Horas después, la pareja estaban sentados en sus sitios respectivos. En ese momento iba a hablar el líder de la facción más belicista, Alcander, un antiguo mortífago que había alegado haber estado bajo la maldición imperius. Era la facción más poderosa en ese momento. Se levantó, dispuesto a pronunciar su discurso, con una mirada de superioridad, que pareció dirigir hacia Harry. Su discurso fue agresivo, con continuos reproches y ataques a las facciones pacifistas y a los mediadores internacionales, sobre todo a Harry. El final de su discurso fue así:

-Hermanos atenienses. La historia nos ha dejado en una situación de ventaja. Somos más fuertes que nunca. Y podemos serlo si renunciamos a todo los lastres que nos frenan en nuestro ascenso a la gloria. Todos esos timoratos que les da miedo luchar, e incluso traicionan a su patria llamando a niños engreídos en su falsa gloría.

En ese momento Harry se levantó:

-Pareces enfadado porque yo haya derrotado a tu maestro. Tú estuviste a punto de llevar a tu patria a la tiranía y a la muerte. ¿Y te atreves a llamarles traidores?

Se calló momentáneamente, tenía algo muy importante que decir, algo que probablemente detendría el conflicto con suerte.

-Pero tu amo murió, pero aún así, sigues dispuesto a traicionar a tu patria, y vender su libertad a cambio de que tú seas el tirano que mantenga a la ciudad bajo su pie. Ahora tu amo no es Voldemort, ahora tu amo es Esparta.

El alboroto no le dejo continuar. La asamblea se dividió en los que querrían la cabeza de Alcander, o la cabeza de Harry por atacar a uno de sus ciudadanos.

Cuando el ruido fue bajando de intensidad. Harry no estaba solo, una pelirroja con una carpeta estaba a su lado. Ella habló:

-En esta carpeta están todas las fotos que demuestran como Alcander, con dinero ateniense compraba armas forjadas en Atenas, para enviarlas a Esparta. Además todos debemos saber que su lugar de nacimiento no es el Ática, sino Esparta.

Acto seguido, envió la carpeta al presidente de la asamblea, que tras revisar toda la documentación que la periodista había recabado. Dicha carpeta fue pasando por los miembros de la asamblea, que con un rostro que reflejaba furia y ansia de justicia, buscaba al traidor. Pero ya había huido.

-¡Buscarle, hay que acabar con él!

Durante los días siguientes una muchedumbre registraba la ciudad, en una poca fructífera búsqueda.

Mientras Harry miraba desde la ventana de su hotel el Partenón con una copa en su mano. De momento se había evitado el conflicto, pero el traidor estaba suelto y tenía muchos partidarios y dinero para acabar con su patria de adopción.

Unas manos le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y vio un rostro angelical, que se acercó y le besó. Fue un beso largo y romántico, a la luz de la luna y con el Partenón de fondo. Cuando se separaron, Harry musitó:

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?


End file.
